7 Deadliest Sins
by Heartfelt.Sorrow
Summary: Just a one-shot for now. May continue more. these will all contain Bella.  Contest;  Can you guess who the first chapter was about - besides Bella. The Person with the first right answer will get the privilege of being my beta for my next one-shot. :


**So, this is my first one shot :)**

**This will be a Bella/Anyone, I'll pick a guy or girl, a place, and one of the '7 Deadliest Sins' and post about it. If I get nice reviews, I'll pick another, and another, and another, until all 7 have been completed. ONLY if you're wonderful though ;)**

**FYI; These are not my characters, just my plot and my extreme amounts of cursing.**

* * *

><p><em>Who the hell is this bitch?<em>

She seemed so, so _raw_. She had a gorgeous body, fueled by her confidence.

She was so hot, and she didn't know it, the best combination... My dick was twitching as my eyes worked their way down her body.

So, here I was, watching her from afar; with her fidgeting and her fingers twirled in her hair. She was leaned against the wall, hugging her opposite arm around her waist against the cold. That arm was pushing up her luscious fit-right-in-my-hand tits up. I could tell they were easily a C cup, maybe a D on a good day.

She kept her face down and her eyes to the ground, as if she was self-conscious. _Honey, there is no need._

She was wearing one of the simplest outfits ever, but made it look so fucking sexy; a low-cut babydoll tee and ripped jeans. The tye-dyed fabric of her top contrasted with the dark and edgy feel of her leather jacket. I looked around for a bike, but saw no other one but mine. _Why would she need a riding jacket without a bike? _The jeans were sexy, but covered plenty of skin, still. Still more to discover of her. They were ripped from the pocket of them to just bellow her knee cap.

She had creamy, gorgeous skin; Pale against the black of both the jacket and the jeans. And her heeled biker boots; they were my undoing. My dick was fully raging, as I reached down to run my hand across it, hoping to soothe the ache that was growing there.

I wondered how such a beautiful and innocently sexy woman could be alone on Valentine's Day. _Fuck, I should go talk to her, while she's alone._

But, here I still was.

I wished she'd look up, give my a look at her face, let me know if the bulging in my jeans was all for nothing. I'd memorized her body, her pose, and her _everything_- except for her face. _Look up, damnit._

As if I'd said something out loud, she looked up and glanced around. I felt my dick press against the zipper of my jeans and resisted the urge to groan- I was full on palming myself now.

As her dark, curly tresses fell back from her face, I almost exploded. This girl was my dream. She was dark, mysterious, and _innocent _ all wrapped into one - a deadly combination. She was all that, with a damn gorgeous face. From her chocolate brown eyes to her naturally pouty lips; her prominent cheek bones to her natural beauty- no make up, this girl wasn't hiding shit.

I ran my hand up and down, hard, on my dick to the sight before me. I growled lowly, resisting the urge to slip my hand in my pants and finish myself.

Her all-knowing smoldering brown eyes searched for the answer to her question, knowing someone was out here somewhere. She'd just proven to me she was worth it - albeit unknowingly - and I was going to fucking go for it.

I admit, my body was something to look at, but as I walked up to her and felt- literally _**felt**_ - her eyes travel up and down my body, before repeating gesture, seemingly trying to memorize my body before she got to my face; I knew we were both a little under-confident.

My dark russet skin and my bulging muscles were a boost to my ego, but I was only seventeen; still young, still conscious of every little flaw in my reflection.

Her gaze lingered on the ever-growing bulge against my zipper, her eyes appreciative.

She gasped when her gaze finally reached my face, her eyes searching mine.

I stepped up to her, and pushed her back against the wall as she tried to lean up, my hand lingering on her gorgeous tit. I easily towered over her, even with use both leaning as we were- her with shoulders and head against the wall; me with forearm holding my weight off of her.

I cupped her jaw with my other hand and she leaned into my warm hand, tingles erupting under her touch.

"You alone, baby girl?" I swiped a finger down her cheek, feeling a static under my skin I wasn't used to.

"Not anymore." she purred, staring up at me. She pushed her body up against mine, her stomach rubbing my erection in the most delicious of ways. A growl erupted from my chest, vibrating and loud, making her shudder against me.

I slipped a thigh between hers and she pressed up again, moaning lightly. I ran my hands freely across her chest and down to her ass. I pressed her up to my erection, rubbing her lightly against me. I suppressed a groan, that turned into a vibrating rumble again in my chest.

Her heat - though less in temperature than mine - was a welcomed feeling against my thigh.

We were pressed together, rubbing and groaning. Not even a sheet of paper could penetrate where our bodies were connected. We were hip to hip, dick to thigh; a shuddering, growling high was approaching us both. I kissed my way down her neck and to her full chest, her arms wrapping around me. I licked and sucked my way to her hard, taut nipples. I brought one into my mouth through her shirt, flicking with my tongue before placing a full kiss on the other and making a trail up from the opposite side; open-mouthed kisses followed by full-on licks on her flesh.

I stopped at her chin and growled as she rolled her body against mine in pleasure, cause an oh-so-lovely friction for both of us.

"Wanna go somewhere with me babe?" I looked into her eyes, hers looking back at me with lidded lust. "I don't bite... _much.._" I nipped at her ear lobe and she shuddered beneath me.

"Hell... Yes..." She said, between pants.

I pulled her into my arms and she wrapped her legs around my hips as we walked towards my bike. I set her down on it, and then climbed behind her, reaching my hands to the handle bars.

"Get ready... for the ride of your life.."

**And there we have it. :)**

**Hit up the review button & show me some love.**


End file.
